There is a color erasing apparatus for erasing a color of an image from a sheet subjected to image formation. This color erasing apparatus performs a heating process on the sheet on which the image is formed using a color erasable coloring material and erases the color of the coloring material forming the image on the sheet. Besides, the color erasing apparatus determines whether or not the sheet as the object of the color erasing process can be color-erased and whether or not the color erasing process is successful.